


Moving Forward Using all My Breath

by FrankieWritesStuff



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, omg they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieWritesStuff/pseuds/FrankieWritesStuff
Summary: If Jim's mom had one piece of advice, then it was Don’t Fall in Love with Your Best Friend. And she would know, wouldn’t she? First-hand experience and all that. Jim had always tried to follow her advice, that’s why he’d had all those one-night stands with nameless faces, if he didn’t get attached then he wouldn’t get hurt. And wasn’t it safer that way?He should’ve known, what with his luck, that he’d end up falling for the man who threw up on his shoes.





	Moving Forward Using all My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> In which Jim has some realizations about his boyfriend and Bones finds it amusing. Yes the title is from the song Melt With You. In my defense, I'm gay and I like that song :/

If Jim's mom had one piece of advice, then it was Don’t Fall in Love with Your Best Friend. And she would know, wouldn’t she? First-hand experience and all that. Jim had always tried to follow her advice, that’s why he’d had all those one-night stands with nameless faces, if he didn’t get attached then he wouldn’t get hurt. And wasn’t it safer that way? 

He should’ve known, what with his luck, that he’d end up falling for the man who threw up on his shoes. 

How fucking typical. 

And, of course, Jim had to have his grand realization at the worst fucking moment, too, didn’t he. Here he was, sitting on his best friend’s bed reading a textbook, the old Earth radio playing softly in the background, minding his own business while Bones was showering with “real water, Jim. I saved up my water allowance for 2 damn months, I'm taking my goddamn time.” 

And take his goddamn time he had; he’d been in there for over an hour when Jim finally heard the water switch off. A few minutes later, the door opened, steam billowed out into the room, and Bones emerged in all his tan, dripping wet, half nude glory. 

Jim went on autopilot, jaw dropping, as if he hadn’t seen Bones like this a billion times before. 

“oh _fuck,_ I love you.” 

“well, I'd fucking hope so, we _are_ dating,” Bones crossed his arms over his chest and leant his shoulder against the door frame. He quirked an eyebrow at Jim. “It’s the least you could do, y’know,” he rolled his eyes and shifted to a more upright position, ruffling his thick dark hair, and sauntered across the room to his dresser. Jim tracked his movements, not even thinking about blinking or breathing. How could he? He was dating fucking _Adonis_! Was he drooling? He couldn’t even tell anymore. 

“yeah, well, I didn’t expect to fall in love so fucking quick,” Jim crossed his arms, and tore his eyes away. 

“Jim, we’ve been dating for a year and a half,” Bones seemed more amused than annoyed, was he _smirking_?! Did Bones think this was _funny?_! He’d turned to grab clothes out of his dresser, and whoa Jim was a _fan_ of that underwear. But no, he was getting distracted. 

“ _exactly_ , Bones,” he could only stress his point so much. 

“would it help if I said it back?” his back muscles were rippling, was he doing this on purpose? 

“no! Maybe! I don’t know!” Jim threw his hands up in distress. 

Bones dropped the sweat pants he was, unfortunately, about to put on, and turned to face Jim. He had a strange look on his face, “why is this such a big deal for you?” 

Jim scoffed, “why _isn’t_ this such a big deal for you!?” 

Bones leaned back on the dresser, hands supporting him. “Y’know, usually people love each other when they’re in committed relationships, Jim.” 

“and I like you very much! I like you more than anyone else,” was he blushing? His face felt hot. He focused his attention to his hands fidgeting in his lap. 

“aw, that’s adorable,” great, Bones was mocking him. 

“Fine, I take it back.” Jim’s biggest talent was being indignant. 

“No! No, you can’t take it back! No backsies,” Bones started slowly making his way towards the bed, the bed Jim was currently laying on, the bed which belonged to Bones, Bones’ bed. 

“I'm taking it back,” Jim scooted backwards, away from his advancing boyfriend. 

Bones did that weird, sexy thing with his eyebrows again, and his smirk widened, “you can’t take it back,” 

“sorry, it’s redacted,” Jim’s hand slipped in his retreat and he fell back on his elbows with an oof. 

“nope,” and Bones pounced on him. “Say it,” he was straddling Jim, and gently grabbed his wrists, maneuvering them above his head, and Jim let him. He knew this game well, and he couldn’t very well deny Bones when he looked like a fucking _god_. 

Bones leaned in, face hovering above Jim’s, both of them grinning. “nope,” Jim could feel his breath fanning over his, their noses were almost touching, a strand of Bones hair had fallen forward and was brushing Jim’s forehead. He pressed a little more into Jim’s wrists. 

“ _say it,_ ” his lips ghosted over Jim’s, and who was Jim to resist temptation. 

“fine. _I love you_ ,” and damn was it worth it, because Bones absolutely lit up, his entire face softened, what an incentive on Jim’s part. He should really say it more often, huh. 

“now, was that so hard?” and he finally closed the distance. 

Bones had never kissed him like this. Sure, they’d had those passionate make out sessions that turned into something more. They'd had those sweet and tender good morning kisses before they had to leave for their respective lectures. They’d had those gentle kisses when the world felt like it was collapsing and they needed someone to keep them afloat, to keep them out of the dark. 

None of those kisses compared to this, though. 

Nothing could possibly compare. Nothing could possibly measure up to this. Fuck, did even have control over what his mouth was doing anymore? He’d completely lost all control of what his mouth was doing at this moment. He surrendered everything he was to Bones. 

As Bones pulled away, slowly, ever so tender, Jim honest to God _whined,_ he didn’t even know he was capable of making that noise. 

“For the record, I love you too, Jim,” he pecked him on the nose, 

Jim lifted a shaky hand and patted Bones on the cheek. He huffed out a laugh, “that’s gay,” 

“ _we’re_ gay, Jim,” Bones rested his forehead against Jim’s, eyes closed, hair a mess. 

“God, you’re hot. You're so hot and I love you. I’m in love with my best friend.” 

“Now who’s gay,” 

“asshole,” 

“yeah, but you _love_ this asshole,” Bones kissed him again, so tender that Jim thought he might die. 

“Yeah, I guess I do,” Jim wrapped his arms around Bones and dragged him into another one of those Earth-shattering kisses. 


End file.
